


that ocean is not silent

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Russell’s friends have a good time on the beach.





	that ocean is not silent

“I refuse to swim,” Dogma says, and plops himself down on the beach towel.

“You’re wearing swim trunks,” Russell points out.

“That’s - none of my clothes were suited for a day at the beach,” Dogma replies, “so I purchased something less sweltering. It doesn’t mean I’ll come near the water.”

“Just give up on him,” Cody says with a sigh. “He’s always been like this, and he always will be. Mireille, can I do your sunscreen for you?”

“Huh? Oh, certainly, if you want.” Mireille passes Cody the bottle. “Your swimsuit is so cute… You’re so much braver than I am, wearing a bikini.”

Cody nearly drops the bottle of sunscreen. “I-It’s not a big deal! They’re selling less and less one pieces these days, so I figured I’d have to make the switch sooner or later!”

“As I recall, you’ve been wearing bikinis ever since the beach issue of your favorite fashion magazine featured almost nothing but,” Dogma remarks. “You shouldn’t let other people dictate your clothing choices-”

Cody picks up a toy shovel and throws it at his chest. “Shut up!”

To the side, Yumi is helping Gardenia with her sunscreen. “Almost done,” she announces, as Gardenia wiggles impatiently. “Keep holdin’ still. You don’t wanna get a nasty burn, right?”

“Nooo, but I want to make a castle right away!” Gardenia says, still wriggling. “Russell, you’ll help me with it, right? Ours has to be the best on the whole beach!”

“I’ve never made a sandcastle before,” Russell says, frowning. “...I’ll still help if I can.”

Kantera and Tabasa are a little quieter during the sunscreen application process. “This is the least foreign outfit I’ve ever seen you wear,” Tabasa says.

“This is what we wear in my home when we go swimming,” Kantera replies with a smile. “There are only so many designs for clothes meant to minimize skin coverage while remaining modest. I did consider some of those more ‘interesting’ swimsuits, but decided against it while Russell is here. ...Perhaps some other time?”

Tabasa nearly chokes at the mental image. “Uh - maybe. If you want?”

Kantera chuckles.

Sunscreen is applied, and those who are interested in swimming first thing race off to the water. Those who aren’t lag behind.

“Dogma,” Gardenia says, “since you’re not swimming, you can help with our sand castle, right?”

Dogma looks up from the book he was reading underneath the beach umbrella. “Well…”

“Pretty please?” she asks, with an expression that says she might cry at any moment if she doesn’t like the answer.

“Of course I will,” he says at once. No one wants to see Gardenia cry on what is supposedly a fun day. “Let me mark my place and I’ll join you.”

Their sandcastle does not turn out to be the best on the whole beach, despite Gardenia’s, Dogma’s, and Russell’s best efforts. It collapses several times while they attempt to build a moat, and in the end they decide to settle for slightly lumpy towers and a gateway in the front.

But Russell sits back at one point and says, “This is fun.”

“We should do this next summer,” Gardenia says, bright-eyed, and Dogma nods.

Russell smiles. “...yeah, we should. We will.”


End file.
